Maddox121 (fictional)
Maddox121 is a YouTuber/GoAnimator known for hosting mostly Family Friendly Videos, the videos that say "N" at the beginning are not for kids. Disowned means that it doesn't represent his current views, and thus, banned from TV Videos Season 0 (2009) 001 - My Introduction to Go!Animate 010 - Cartoon Classics: The Pilot 011 - Cartoon Classics: The Show 015 - Cartoon Classics: The Election 025 - Kids At School Nowadays 050 - Welcome Comedy World 075 - Cartoon Classics: The Movie N01 - WW2: The Musical N05 - Martha's Evening DISOWNED Season 1 (2010) 101 - New Year's Party 111 - Eric Gets Grounded 113 - Eric Gets Grounded for Nothing 121 - Happy 121th Video. 150 - Welcome Lil' Peepz 175 - How To Use Go!Animate DISOWNED N11 - Eric's Controversial Halloween Season 2 (2011) 201 - PC Guy vs Mac Guy 210 - My First Template Video 212 - Using TTS for the first time 246 - Elmo eats Cookie Monster's Cookies 250 - How To Use DomoAnimate DISOWNED N21 - PC Guy vs Mac Guy: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Season 3 (2012) 301 - Warren Cook Gets Grounded 333 - Elmo Eats Cookie Monster's Cookies/Grounded *2* 337 - Warren Cook Joins YouTube/Grounded 350 - Warren Cook Ends The World/Grounded DISOWNED 375 - Welcome White Housers N31 - Warren Cook Swears/Grounded Season 4 (2013) 401 - Caillou Gets Grounded 425 - How To Use GoAnimate DISOWNED 444 - Caillou Is Born 450 - Maddox Watches Classic 80s Movies 499 - Caillou Meets Daillou N41 - Warren Cook joins 4chan/Grounded Season 5 (2014) 501 - My Introduction to GoAnimate 505 - The Caillou Twins Meet Baillou 510 - My First Business Friendly Video 515 - The Caillou Triplets Meet the Aaillou Triplets (Aaillou, Eaillou, Faillou) 520 - Crocky-dile? 525 - The Hexuplets Meet another pair of triplets (Gaillou, Haillou, Iaillou) 533 - Zara Misbehaves At The Dance Party 550 - The 9 Caillous Meet once another pair of triplets (Jaillou, Kaillou, Laillou) 555 - Maddox Rants #25 (Nick Studio 10) 566 - Maddox Rants #26 (Cory In The House) DISOWNED *1* 570 - Maddox Rants #27 (LazyTown) DISOWNED 575 - The Dozen Caillous Meet the Half Dozen Maillous (Maillou, Naillou, Oaillou, Paillou, Raillou, Saillou) N51 - The Caillou Twins Swear/Grounded Season 6 (2015) 601 - Uolliac and Wardrobe Cooking do the Wii U and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 610 - The 18 Caillous Meet 18 More Caillous (Qaillou, Taillou, Uaillou, Vaillou, Waillou, Xaillou, Yaillou, Chaillou, Evil Caillou, Accurate Caillou, Classic Caillou, 1aillou, 2aillou, 3aillou, $aillou, %aillou, #aillou, @aillou) 620 - RIP GoPlus 625 - How To Use GoAnimate For Schools DISOWNED 633 - Barney OS 634 - Welcome Maddette! 635 - Dora OS 640 - Caillou OS 650 - The 36 Caillous Meet the 4aillou Quadruplets (4aillou, 5aillou, !aillou, ^aillou) 666 - Caillou Gets Ran Over By A Reindeer 675 - The 40 Caillous Meet 10 more Caillous (6aillou, 7aillou, 8aillou, 9aillou, 10aillou, &aillou, *aillou, (aillou, )aillou, ?aillou) N61 - Uolliac's Strayberry S-Cake N69 - Tronald Dump: A Shrew Trory. Season 7 (2016) 701 - RIP Comedy World 705 - Now On GoAnimate For Schools 711 - Caillou Sneaks to 7-Eleven/Grounded 750 - The 50 Caillous Go to 50 States 775 - How To Bring Comedy World Back DISOWNED 776 - Doc McStuffins OS 777 - Launch of MaddoxAnimate N71 - Business Friendly Characters Say All 13 Bad Words N75 - AntiFa OS Season 8 (2017) 801 - GoAnimate's 10th Anniversary 810 - Classic Caillou OS 825 - Caillou Builds A FlowRider in His Backyard/Ungrounded 830 - Lost GoAnimate 2007 Video 842 - Daillou OS 850 - GoAnimate Dutch Commercial: Fan-Dub 864 - Plankton OS 877 - Princess Diana: A Tribute 888 - The 50 Caillous Go Back In Time 890 - ROBLOX Noob OS N85 - Hillary Clinton OS N87 - Jake Paul takes a dump on Di's Grave/Punishment Day Season 9 (2018) 901 - Maddox Rants #111 (Punishment Day Videos) 911 - ROBLOX Guest OS 922 - Caillou's 1st Birthday 925 - Caillou Gets Grounded: The Movie DISOWNED 936 - Baillou OS 940 - Maddox Salutes #55 (The Simpsons) 975 - How To Use Vyond 977 - Shutdown of MaddoxAnimate 987 - Boris OS 999 - The 50 Caillous Meet the 25 Doras (All ABC "-ora's" except "Qora") N93 - Caillou Goes to Hooters/Grounded N94 - Communism OS N95 - Caillou Grounded For 10 Dumb Reasons Season 10 (2019) 1001 - My Introduction to Vyond 1010 - Caillou's 2nd Birthday 1020 - Canadian Scout vs an Alvin Hung Hater: What's The Difference DISOWNED 1025 - uolliaC blames Afrikan Vulcure on Isac Andarston's termination with AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 1033 - RIP GoAnimate 4 Schools 1042 - uolliaC SO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 1050 - The 50 Caillous Meet the 10 Boris/Dorises (Aoris, Boris, Coris, Doris, Eoris, Foris, Goris, Horis, Ioris, Joris) 1060 - Back to School Update 1075 - Maddox's Big Halloween N102 - AOC OS N105 - The ABC Caillou's Storm Area 51 (First South Park Episode Parody) Fights NOTE: All Fights have never happened Maddox121 vs CanadianScout After Maddox banned Isaac off of Discord, CanadianScout said a rude message and Maddox promptly told his 50K subscribers to unsubscribe to him, he lost 5K subscribers, he eventually won once he uploaded #1020 - Canadian Scout vs an Alvin Hung Hater: What's the Difference? they both promptly apologized to each other. Maddox121 vs Isaac Anderson Animations Maddox121 accused Isaac Anderson of being a pedophile in 2015 due to his punishment day videos, he denied, and then during his first termination, Maddox said "Beats me, you got terminated for being a literal pedo", When Isaac uploaded a "remake" of it (Caillou's D), Maddox121 then banned him off his Discord and told him "he hasn't learned", Maddox121 lost 1K subscribers because of that... he eventually won once he made a meme saying "The Proof Lies Here, Termination... Isaac: 2, Maddox: 0". Citations # Cory In The House rant Disowned due to it's overly toxic fandom. This was made before it was considered "Anime". # A filler episode, and thus, automatically disowned. Category:Fictional Characters Category:Fictional Users